


A Deal

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamina_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamina_chan/gifts).



The young, quiet boy headed through the dimly lit hallway, keeping his head low. He'd grown up in this, what some people might find dreary, place. He was young, compared to most of the others, beyond a few, MC and Arkas, just for example. He honestly seemed like the least likely to be part of this group, but he was still here. 

Sometimes he felt judged by others, some of the more experienced members, Etho and Nebris more specifically. The two worked as a pair, they were a dream team really, having never failed one assignment. Etho was more trained and had far greater discipline than Nebris, but Nebris was far better at bargaining and talking up people, charming them. 

He approached a door and knocked before entering. He had been told to see Guude, the leader, as soon as possible, probably another assignment, he pondered. He sat in the chair that sat before the big desk, quickly becoming aware of the figure standing in the corner. 

"Who?" He questioned, sending the figure a look. 

"Kurt, this is Pakratt." Guude answered simply.

"Why?" Kurt questioned. 

"Calm down and I'll explain." Guude started. "He's your partner." 

Kurt stared at Guude confused. Everyone knew Kurt worked best alone, and preferred it. "Partner?" 

"Yes, I have a special assignment for you two. Your target is the prince of a neighboring kingdom." 

"Woah, woah. A prince? Why aren't Etho and Nebris handling this?" Kurt asks, thoroughly confused.

Guude sighs. "Those two are too well known in Zerston. And you both are relatively new and they won't recognize your faces." 

"Fine. When and how do you want it done?" Pakratt says, finally speaking up.

"Here's everything you'll need to know." Guude says, handing Kurt a folder. 

"Pakratt, why don't you head down to the armory and meet with Nebris and Etho. Kurt will join you shortly." Guude says, addressing Pakratt.

Pakratt nods and heads out of the room, his footsteps almost inaudible as he heads down the hall.

"I know your uncomfortable with this Kurt, but Pakratt will be a big help. He knows that city inside and out. Just for this one assignment, ok?" 

"Alright, but just this once. You know how I am around people."

"I never said you guys have to be best friends, you just have to be civil, now go meet Pak in the armory and go over the information, you leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

"Alright." Kurt says as he heads out of the room and down the hall.

"Ah, Kurt, we have some stuff for you and a briefing of your mission." Etho says, greeting Kurt as he enters the room. 

"Ok." Kurt replies simply.

"Guude wanted you to have this." Nebris says, handing Kurt a dagger. 

Kurt eyes it curiously, but questions nothing as he slips it into a holster on his ankle. 

"Now, your target is prince Layben. Someone wants him dead and is willing to pay big for it. He's going to be leaving the city for a few days, going on a trip. His carriage will be going by the road leading the city tomorrow evening. You two will camp out in the forest that lines the road two miles away from the city itself and strike when he goes by. If you have any further questions, consult the folder Guude gave you. Now go and get some rest, you'll leave at four thirty, Pak is to stay in your room."

"Thank you." Kurt says, heading from the room, hearing light footsteps echoing his own.

"Kurt?" Comes a questioning voice from behind him. 

"What?" Kurt responds, briefly glancing over his shoulder.

"What is your problem?" 

"What do you mean?" Kurt questions, stopping abruptly and turning around.

"You seem cold to people, why?" 

"I have social anxiety. Being around people isn't something I favor."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Can we start over then?" 

"Fine." Kurt says with a sigh. 

"I'm Pakratt, but you can just call me Pak." Pakratt says, holding out his hand. 

Kurt shakes it. "I'm Kurt." 

"It's nice to meet you Kurt, I look forward to working with you."

"Indeed." 

They continue on down the hallway after that, a little less tension in the air. They reach Kurt's room, it was very bare, compared to some people's rooms, but it had what he needed. There was only one bed though. Kurt grabbed some extra blankets from the wardrobe and grabbed a pillow and set it up on the floor. 

"You can have the bed." Kurt states. 

"No, the floor is fine." 

Kurt was too kind, in some cases, to make his guest sleep on the floor. "I insist you take the bed, couldn't have my guest sleeping on the floor."

"Uh.... thanks."

Kurt lays down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling long into the night. He couldn't sleep. Something about this whole situation didn't feel right to him, at all. Something was off, something big, but he couldn't tell what, and it bugged the crap out of him. 

It wasn't Pakratt. Pakratt wasn't the problem, something about the assignment didn't seem right. He didn't trust it, but maybe it was nothing. He was always over thinking things, maybe that was the case again. It's probably nothing, Kurt pondered as he moved to lay on his side, catching site of Pakratt, who also wasn't sleeping. 

"Can't sleep?" Kurt asks hesitantly. 

Pakratt glances at Kurt. "Yeah." 

"Is the assignment worrying you too?"

"Kinda. I've never done anything on this scale." 

"I haven't either, to be honest." 

"We're off to a great start." Pakratt says with a short laugh. 

"Yeah.... just something about this whole thing seems off." 

"Seems off?" Blame questions, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

"I dunno, I'm probably just over thinking things." 

"No, really, what do you think is off about it?" Pak questions, sitting up.

Kurt sits up as well, trying to put together an answer. "Guude didn't assign Etho and Nebs to this, and is putting to new people on it. And its outside the city? That doesn't make sense." 

"You have a point." Pakratt says slowly, like his brain was trying to figure something out.

Kurt moves to sit on end of the bed, it was obvious that they both weren't sleeping for a while. 

"Kurt.... if this all ends horribly, promise me you won't let us suffer. That if this all goes to crap, we'll just end it." Pakratt says, his grey eyes full of trust and a serious look on his face. 

"If this all goes terribly Pak, we'll end it, I promise." Kurt says, holding out his hand. 

Pakratt shakes his hand. "It's a deal then." He says, his voice sad. 

"It is indeed." Kurt replies. 

They chatted for a little while longer before Kurt went back to his makeshift bed and feel into a dreamless, fitful sleep. Which was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and a voice. 

"Half an hour till you have to leave." 

Kurt groaned but got up, lighting a torch that hung on the wall to light up the dark room. He noticed Pakratt was sitting up, looking rather tired. Kurt turned his back to him and opened his wardrobe, digging out a clean shirt and a pair of trousers. He pulls off his shirt, trying to ignore the fact that someone else was in the room and tossed it to the side, quickly pulling on the new shirt. He pondered the fact of changing his trousers, but decided against it, for changing in front if Pakratt was weird, he found. 

Pakratt was out of bed and had a pair of boots pulled on before Kurt turns back around. 

"Ready to go?" Kurt asks. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Pakratt replies. 

The two head out of the room and down a few hallways, ending up in a set of stables. There are two horses saddled with some supplies in saddle bags on both horses. Kurt gets ok the first of the two, the one he usually road, which had slick black fur with white around its hooves. Pakratt got on the other and the two set off into the chilly early morning.

 

Their destination really wasn't that far away, and they reached it after a few hours. They set up a small camp, deciding against lighting a fire, even though it was quite chilly. They were quiet for the longest of time, just staring off into the distance. It felt almost sorrowful, Kurt found. He didn't like it, but it felt almost fitting. He still didn't trust this, but it was his job, so he had to get it done.

"Are you ready for this?" Pakratt asks, his voice drifting to Kurt, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"I wanna say yes, because this is my job, but I can't. There's just something about this that makes me feel so uneasy."

Pakratt nods sadly. "I feel the same." 

Their conversation was cut short by a jingle of horse harness a little ways down the road. Kurt jumped up, hiding behind a tree and peeking around it, seeing a royal carriage, marked with an emblem, just a little ways down the road. Kurt signaled Pakratt and grabbed the bow that was slung across his shoulder and pulled an arrow, notching it in place and pulling the string back swiftly. He took a deep breath a let the arrow loose, watching it fly and hit its mark, causing the elegant white horse to fall to the ground, crimson staining it's white fur. 

Another arrow came from somewhere near him and took down the other horse. There was shouting as two guards exited the carriage, scanning the horizon. There was a scream from behind him and he turned quickly to look, seeing a hand covering Pakratt's mouth and a guard dragging him. Soon enough a small yelp came from Kurt as a sword hilt hit the side of his head, sending his vision to black. 

 

Kurt's eyes opened slowly, though he couldn't tell where he was, but he felt like they were moving. Two people were talking, and Kurt could barely make out what they were saying. 

"Are you surprised?" One asked.

"No, if it meant protecting that group, then Guude would definitely be willing to give up that little shit. Not like he was important anyway." Another comments. 

"Yes, and Pakratt is a very nice surprise, he has some information we need." 

"Yes he does."

And that's all Kurt heard as his vision faded to black once again. 

 

The next thing Kurt saw was a cracked, old looking, stone wall. He blinked a few times, willing the dizziness to go away. He saw a barred wall and a figure slumped in a corner, their black hair falling in front of their face. Kurt sat up quickly, though he wished her hadn't as a dizzy spell hit him, causing him to stop moving again. 

Once it subsided, he moved over to Pakratt, shaking his shoulders lightly. "Pak.... Pak?"

A small groan was the answer Kurt got as Pak awoke. "Kurt....?" 

"Yeah... it's-it's me." 

"What happened?" 

"I don't know. but this was all a hoax. They want you for information and I'm just a pawn in all this." 

"Oh no... how-how did they find out about this..... Kurt.... they can't know...." Pakratt says, horror painting his face.

"The deal Pak... we-we have to keep to the deal." 

Pakratt liked down sadly. "We do." 

Kurt patted his ankle, finding that they'd somehow missed the dagger Nebris had given him. He took it shakily and brought it to his wrist, but didn't do anything, looking up at Pak. 

"This is really the only way, isn't it?" Kurt questions sadly. 

Pakratt nods sadly, knowing that it really was the only way out. 

"Alright...." Kurt says as he slowly drags the sharp blade across his wrist, wincing as it cuts deep and blood oozes from the wound. He made another deep cut before handing Pakratt the knife, his vision already swimming from the blood loss. 

Pakratt gives Kurt a sad smile as he does the same as Kurt had. This was the only way out, and they both knew it, as sad as it was. It wasn't long before the dagger fell to the ground with a clang and both men took their last breaths and the world faded to black.


End file.
